Looking Back
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Enquanto fechava os olhos, ele acabou se lembrando de algumas coisas. – Charles Beckendorf & Silena Beauregard – Spoilers de "The Last Olympian" – Oneshot – Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin


**N/A:** _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ não me pertence. x)

Bom, pra quem não leu o primeiro capítulo de The Last Olympian, essa fic tem muito spoiler. x)

Eu não sei como explicar esse meu fraco por casais dramáticos xD Mas, sério, qual a graça em um casal que fica junto e _hey hey hey_ ? Bons mesmo são os casais que enfrentam algumas dificuldades... No caso de PJ, Chrisse e Silendorf me conquistaram. Não era novidade pra mim que eu ia acabar escrevendo desses dois lindos *-* Nome da fic é de uma música do André Matos, _outro_ lindo. Enfim, enjoy :B

Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin, de novo x)

* * *

**Looking Back**,

Charles Beckendorf & Silena Beauregard

* * *

Atrás dele, um exército de monstros e semideuses, todos atentos para qualquer movimentação. Do seu lado, apertando o seu pescoço com força, um gigante. A sua frente, Kronos, na forma de seu velho amigo Luke Castellan, sorrindo como se soubesse que tudo já estava perdido para ele e para Percy. Mas o filho de Hephaestus sabia, desde o momento em que foi capturado, que as coisas estavam ruins apenas para _ele_. Percy poderia se salvar se chegasse ao mar...

...E ele teria uma morte heróica destruindo o _Princesa Andrômeda_.

- Vá. – Disse, sem emitir som.

Percy o olhou aflito, fazendo com que ele quase pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Ele olhava para Kronos, depois para o mar, para o pulso... olhou até para o céu. Beckendorf aguardou em silêncio. Quando ele viu o semblante do garoto, que era apenas dois anos mais novo do que ele, mudar de aflição para desespero, compreendendo que seria realmente o único a escapar, começou a fechar os olhos.

E enquanto fechava os olhos e erguia a mão livre na direção do relógio, rezou para o seu pai. Rezou, pedindo conforto para sua pobre mãe, que ficaria arrasada em perder o único filho. Lembrou-se da última vez em que viu os dois, do calor do abraço da mãe e dos tapinhas nas costas dado pelo pai, ambos orgulhosos por motivos diferentes. Lembrou-se de seus irmãos e irmãs, primos e primas do acampamento, das batalhas em que lutaram juntos, dos jogos de capture a bandeira, dos jantares no pavilhão e das brincadeiras ao redor da fogueira...

Lembrou-se de Silena Beauregard.

_Di immortales_, sua Silena.

Uma _dracaenae_ percebeu seus movimentos. Percy atirou sua espada contra Kronos, assustando-o, e depois abriu caminho pela multidão, empurrando monstros e semideuses, a fim de chegar à murada do navio.

Mas Beckendorf não viu nada disso.

Ainda de olhos fechados, com o detonador a poucos centímetros dos dedos, ele se lembrou da única garota que amou e de todos os momentos que passaram juntos desde o último verão. Lembrou-se do olhar penetrante, do sorriso que o enlouquecia a mais de três anos e da pele macia que se arrepiava ao seu toque. Lembrou do cabelo longo, em que seus dedos se enroscavam de propósito sempre que se beijavam, e do perfume doce que ficava em suas roupas depois de um encontro com ela. Lembrou da sua voz, da maneira única que ela lhe chamava, e da sua risada alta, cada vez que lhe contavam algo engraçado. Lembrou da sensação dos seus lábios junto aos seus, e de como ela gostava de murmurar _eu te amo_ cada vez que se despediam com longos abraços na porta de seus chalés. Sem que pudesse impedir, sentiu os olhos arderem. Havia valido a pena.

"_Você precisa voltar, Charlie"._

Charles Beckendorf deu seu último sorriso momentos antes do _Princesa Andrômeda_ explodir de ambos os lados.

"_Estarei te esperando"._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Pois é, eu não me conformo... mesmo. Vou chorar sempre, coitadinhos.

Reviews, amores. Como vou saber se 'tou no caminho certo se vocês só me favoritam? u_u

* * *

**N/B:** Beta-sama está emocionalmente abalada. A autora está tentando me assassinar, não é possível XD Silendorf é o casal que você lê no livro e fica "AWW, QUE LINDO! *-*" Aí acontece todas aquelas coisas tensas com eles e vc fica "NOO! *chorar eternamente*" Depois, a maldita da autora, pq a gente não chorou o suficiente no livro né? e_e, vem e escreve uma FIC MARAVILHOSAMENTE CHORANTE. O ka tá de brincadeira comigo, só pode ser.

*praga de beta* Se você ler essa fic, favoritar e não deixar review, um guaxinim vai invadir sua casa e destruir sua cozinha. Não importa se não existem guaxinins perto da sua casa. Eles vão aparecer, acreditem. E quando você sentir fome e não tiver aquele nutella (?) pra você comer, aí vc dará valor às minhas palavras. Humf.


End file.
